You always come in first hand
by Queequeg1224
Summary: A short one-shot with Scully and Mulder that takes place in "Syzygy".


_So this is my first x-files fanfic ever and it was an idea that popped into my head after watching syzygy. I hate detective White and I want her to die, just so you know. _

_And please note that English is my second language so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes. But I want to learn so please correct me. _

_The x-files and Mulder and Scully do not belong to me, sadly. They belong to Chris Carter and the FOX network. But a girl can always dream._

**You always come in first hand:**

Even if Scully did not want to admit it, it broke her heart. The image of that slut detective White on top of Mulder was playing over and over again in her head and she needed for it to go away or she would most certainly loose her mind. She raced down the corridor and tried furiously to blink the tears out of her eyes.

"Scully."

She heard him call her name, heard his footsteps coming closer as he rushed after her and she walked faster in an attempt to get away from him. She was not fast enough though and Mulders hand soon landed on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She refused to meet his worried eyes and instead pretended to be very interested in his shoes.

"Scully…" he started but she interrupted him before he could continue.

"I don't want to hear it Mulder. I just told you there has been another murder, we need to go."

"Not until I can explain what just happened."

Scullys eyes snapped up to meet his and she almost melted when they made contact with his dark green ones, but just almost.

"There is nothing to explain Mulder. I think I saw for myself what you and detective White were doing. Look, you are a grown-up and besides, I really couldn't care less anyway", she was rambling and she knew it but she needed to reduce the event, try to make it to not such big of a deal or she might never get rid of the memory.

"Then why are you crying" Mulder replied softly and Scully quickly swiped a hand under her eyes.

"I'm not crying", she said and turned to leave but Mulders hand on her shoulder held her gently but firmly in place. He lifted his free hand to wipe a tear away that had rolled down her cheek and Scully felt her skin burn where he had just touched her. Mulder looked a little flustered as well. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard the sound of heels behind them and detective White came visible around the corner. She looked slightly satisfied when she spotted Scullys reddened eyes and then placed a hand on Mulders shoulder. In that moment Scully felt a sudden urge to rip that perfect manicured hand off and beat the blonde detective to death with it.

"Are you coming Mulder. I thought there had been another death", the detective said and batted her eyelashes at him. Scully was just about to tell Mulder to go with her when he did something she had not expected; he irritably shook the detectives hand off. It made Scully very pleased.

"I'll be there soon, you go ahead."

After throwing Scully a nasty look detective White stormed off with clicking heels, leaving Mulder and Scully alone in the corridor again.

"Scully, she forced herself on me. I never wanted to… I mean I suggested that we watched some TV but she just…"

Scully held upp a hand and cut him off.

"It's okay Mulder. You don't have to explain yourself. I guess I overreacted a bit. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose."

"You know you always come in first hand Scully", Mulder said quietly and Scully gave him one of her rare smiles.

"So… we're good right" he then said hopefully and Scully stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We're good."

And with that she turned and headed for the door, knowing that things were back to normal between them, for now at least, and that her partner would not pay detective White anymore attention.

Mulder stood rooted to the floor for a minute and his fingers lingered on the spot where Scully had kissed him. Then he smiled goofily to himself and followed his partner through the door.

© Julia 26 februari 2009

_So there it is. Let me know what you guys think. Press that review button; you know you want to. _

_And OMG my dad has bought me a fight the future poster. I AM SO HAPPY _


End file.
